


Intoxicating

by sailormatcha



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8083258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailormatcha/pseuds/sailormatcha
Summary: Jumin needs a model for his latest cat project. Of course she says yes.





	1. Chapter 1

Jumin stared down at the mess that had accumulated on his desk over the last few hours. Reports and stacks of magazines cluttered every square inch of the dark mahogany. It was almost time to launch his upcoming brand, one that he had been working on for several months now, and just like every carefully-collected cat project, there was little to no time for speculation. Leaning back in his swivel office chair, he reached for a manilla file with the word “Cat Cabernet” printed at the top. He opened it, revealing an organized stack of reports, neatly arranged in order of their deadlines. Flipping to the back, he stared at the last page in the final section, entitled “marketing.” The last piece to this puzzle before he could fully launch it, was preparing a full advertisement to promote it. Of course, this would normally be done by his marketing team, but this project had been his favorite one to work on in months, and he needed everything to be perfect. His eyes fixated on the words “choice model” with the empty space beside it. He sighed. Why in the world was he so picky? 

“At this point I might actually have to use Luciel…” He whispered to himself. Seven had asked him time and time again to be apart of the ad campaign for this launch. He would like nothing more but to show off his, in his exact words, “charming good-looks beside the ever-so-beautiful Elly.” Of course Jumin had picked Elizabeth 3rd to be the feline in his consumable cat wine, she was, in fact, as elegant as the product itself. But the thought of having him in the same room as his precious pet made him cringe. He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

A slight knock came to his door. After voicing access to the visitor, Jumin watched as Jaehee stepped inside, a clipboard gripped in her hand, along with another stack of magazines. 

“Mr. Han, I have a few more items for your review.” Her voice sounded as tired as she looked. 

Jumin gave up looking at the file in his hands and set it back on the desk. Leaning his head back, he gestured to his desk. “Ah, yes… just… leave it here, Assistant Kang.”

Jaehee approached the desk, finding a small space of openness to lay the three magazines. “How is the search going?” 

He studied her for a moment before answering. Her hair had grown out quite a bit over the last few years. It was styled into a short bob, shaping around her face. Though she was quite exhausted, as was the rest of the team, her tone was always quite bright nowadays, something he had noticed and accepted graciously. Ever since Jumin had started dating Vale, she had been much happier. For what reason, he did not know. Maybe it was the amount of friendship his girlfriend had shown her in the last year. Vale would sometimes invite her friends over to their apartment for small get-togethers, Jaehee being one of them. He didn’t mind that she was his assistant, because spending time with Vale boosted her work ethic and personality as a whole. He was actually quite proud of her; finally coming out of her shell.

“I might have to extend this launch by a couple of days.” His gaze moved to the new pile of magazines. “Unless this new batch yields a promising candidate, I fear that will be the case.”  
He could see Jaehee’s posture slouch, visibly disappointed. He knew that she would somehow make this conversation about Zen, and how he would be the perfect candidate, but as she already knew, he had already decided not to even bother asking, because he would downright refuse, even with the medication to control his allergy. Before she could even try, Jumin dismissed her. Jaehee retreated from the office without a word.

After hearing the soft click of his office door closing, he reached down for the first magazine on the stack. He flipped through the pages of the fashion exclusive, looking past the late autumn glamour and the “tips and tricks” for a stylish season. He mostly looked at the faces of the people who wore the clothes. He wanted someone who was effortlessly expressive and seductive. Someone who could capture the essence of how luxurious his product will be, but there was just no one that caught his eye. He would take a few perfume ads into consideration, but he would quickly change his mind. Closing the first magazine, he placed it on top of the skyscraper of prior magazines that sat next to his desk. 

The second magazine’s cover intrigued him. The half-naked woman posed in only lingerie, mittens and a toque. An odd choice of apparel for this time of year, he thought to himself. He then read the sporadic headers laid out on the page. “This Season’s Sexiest Halloween Costumes!” “How To Tell if He’s Cheating on You!” “25 Ways to Please Your Man; Using Only Your Mouth!” Jumin cleared his throat as he read the last one, his mind turning to a place only he would know about, consisting of Vale and some ice cubes. He tore his mind from the memory, tossing the Cosmo magazine aside. 

The last piece he picked up was entitled “K! Entertainment,” a small magazine company that specialized in covering Korea’s top Entertainment news and events. Jumin had never really bothered with such media, but he had heard from Jaehee, Zen, and even Vale, that the magazine was quite promising, never misdirecting readers views from celebrities personal lives, and always staying up to date on the latest entertainment events, no matter how big or small. Again, he skimmed the pages, looking for a diamond in the rough. Prepared to declare his daily search a lost cause, he stopped on a particular page. His eyes widened at the sight of a very poise dancer, spread across two pages, her long brown hair sweeping across the frame as she performed a grand jeté. The leotard she wore blended perfectly with her skin, which radiated in the artificial light she was under. She was… intoxicating. The header at the top read, “Sky University’s Master Program in Performing Arts Presents: Swan Lake, Starring Vale Kai Min as Odette.” 

Jumin internally scolded himself for forgetting that the spread for her upcoming performance was being issued today. It had been all she could talk about for the month, and though they both had been very aware of each other’s lives, this past week had been one of the most stressful ones he had ever experienced as director. Still, it gave him no right to forget this special day for his most special woman. He made a mental note to personally go to a flower shop after work tonight to pick out fresh lilies for her. He checked his watch, which read a quarter past 3 o’clock. He could probably get away with leaving early, especially with the way things are looking for this project. 

His mind suddenly halted as an idea started to fester within him. He looked down at the magazine, then back at the project file, then again at his beautiful Vale, and again, the file. He practically slammed the book down on his desk, shooting up from his desk chair.

“Jaehee! Jaehee, come here!” He sprinted towards the door, as fast as man could sprint in a three-piece suit. He pulled the door open, greeted by a very shocked and disheveled assistant. 

“Mr. Han, are you okay?!” Her harsh whisper surprised Jumin. He looked up from her and scanned the office where several of his employees stared at him in confusion. He immediately straightened his posture, pulling his suit jacket down and maneuvering his tie. Jaehee swore that she saw a tinted blush spread across his face. He let out a small collected cough. 

“Uh…. yes, Assistant Kang, please inform the team that I have selected a model for the project launch.” He let a hand run through his dark locks. “I will also be leaving the office early today. Have Driver Kim prepare the car.” He swiftly pivoted and retreated to his office, closing the door calmly. 

With a small, unnoticeable laugh, Jaehee pulled out her cell phone as prepared as instructed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cat model situation continues, now with fluff and smut!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proceed with caution, my friends. Here there be smut ahead. MINOR restraint warning! PLEASE DO NOT PROCEED IF RESTRAINT/BONDAGE MAKES YOU UNCOMFORTABLE. There will be one more chapter after this one!

The aroma of lilies filled the entire length of the stretch Mercedes. Jumin watched out of the tinted back window as the city streets bustled by, the common folk on their ways home from work. He looked away from the crowds and towards the front of the car. Kim kept his eyes completely focused on the road, that is until a small beep from Jumin’s cell phone sounded from the backseat. He watched as Jumin picked up his phone from his lap, and coyly smiled at whatever message he was reading.

“Are the flowers celebrating Ms. Vale’s magazine spread?” Jumin met Kim’s eyes in the rear view mirror. Although he couldn’t see the smile on Kim’s face, he could tell by the way his wrinkled eyes shone that he was pleased as he said this. Driver Kim enjoyed getting to know Vale. He didn’t think there was anyone in the world that could keep up with Jumin Han, but she was a great match for him. He certainly noticed when Jumin started to change from his cold demeanor, how lovely that woman was to him.

“They are.” He looked back down at his phone screen where a text message had popped up on his messenger app from someone whose name was a couple of heart and cat emojis. He opened up the message and blushed at the picture that was attached. Spread out on their bed was her assumed naked figure, the bottom cutting right under her belly button and her hair wisped against the bed beneath her. The only thing covering her bare chest was the magazine he had in his hands just an hour ago, opened up to the exact page that showed her article. Though the photo drew his attention to several places, he could not help but stare at the pale pink bottom lip caught between her teeth. The words underneath read ‘we’re celebrating tonight’ with a winky face.

He looked up from the phone, trying to hide his uncontrollable blush. He would be home soon. Not soon enough, he thought. 

He quickly texted her back, ‘be wearing that when I get home.”

 

Twenty agonizing minutes had passed until he arrived at the front of the building. After parking, Kim stepped out of the vehicle to open Jumin’s door. He hastily got out, holding the lilies in his hands. Luckily, there were no photographers waiting by the entrance, only a security guard, standing stiffly with his hands folded in front of him. Kim called out to Jumin, wishing him a good night, but Jumin was already halfway through the door before he could even realise. The woman standing at the front desk stared as he walked by at an unusually fast pace. She greeted him, but Jumin ignored her, making a straight line to the elevator. The assistant that waited there saw his quick pace and had the door ready for him to board, as he did and the doors closed, he saw his reflection. He noticed the slight blush that still faintly resided on his face. He sighed. Oh, what this girl did to him. He noticed the assistant looking quite tense next to him. He had been in this elevator with him how many times now and he was still intimidated by him? He watched the lights change on the floor numbers. This was the longest elevator ride to the top floor penthouse he had ever experienced.  
When they did reach the top floor with a ding, the assistant opened the doors and Jumin exited the space. As he walked down the small hallway to his front door, he took the time to run his fingers through his dishevelled hair, straightening himself up. He knew what was on the other side of that door. Vale would be there laying on their king sized bed, Elizabeth 3rd by her side, waiting for him. It was his favorite thing to picture in his mind.

He opened the door with a soft click. The penthouse was practically dark, only the late autumn sun peeking through the blinds of the wall of windows. He looked around the room, and there was no Vale to be found. Elizabeth laid curled up on the back of the couch separating the kitchen and the living room. There was no sound, only the empty space of their apartment. Jumin was about to call out for her when he heard the bathroom door open. 

Vale’s sultry shadow, only illuminated by the low setting sun emerged from the bathroom. Her long toned legs extended from the black silk robe she wore loosely around her body. She lifted her arms, gathering her hair from her back, into a ponytail. She skillfully tied it with an elastic, letting the brown river fall against her back again. Her arms, up above her head as she did so, made the fabric she wore ride up ever so slightly, showing just enough more skin to break Jumin’s calmness. He could melt just looking at her. 

He smirked, breathing out her name, just loud enough for her to hear. “Vale.” 

She jumped a little, startled by the presence of another. Her arms quickly returned to her sides, but she relaxed when she realized it was Jumin standing by the door, unmoving. 

“How long have you been standing there, darling?” Even though her laugh was small, he swore it filled the entire room. The long legs that captivated him before started walking towards him. The sway in her hips almost caused him to drop the flowers in his hands.

She was arms length away when he answered. “Long enough.” He lifted a hand, reaching for hers. Vale gladly let him take it as he pulled her into his frame, holding the flowers out a bit so they weren’t affected by the quick embrace. She glanced up at him, enough to make her head crane back. Her height, just under his sternum, made him internally laugh every time she was near. His left arm wrapped around her thinly covered waist, as he planted a loving kiss to her forehead, just where her hairline met her soft skin. Her hair smelled of the lilac shampoo that resided in their bathroom. 

Vale’s eyes wandered towards the bouquet in his hands. She let out a small gasp. “Jumin? Are these…?” She shifted out of his grasp enough to get a better look. The purple lilies contrasted her green eyes and Jumin could not look away.

“Calla lilies, in your favorite color.” He brought them between their bodies, gesturing them towards her. She let her arms cradle the two dozen fresh flowers as she stared in bewilderment.

“How did you even find these? They aren’t in season until summer!” Her eyes widened as they switched from the lilies to Jumin’s smirking face. 

“For you, anything is possible. Congratulations, my love.” He watched as her face morphed into a humorous cringe. He knew that she appreciated hearing such endearing words, but always laughed at the cliche of it all. He would continue, if it meant seeing such a face from her. 

Her body retreated to the kitchen where she began to remove the bouquet wrappings. She reached to a cabinet above the counter where a couple of vases resided. The clear, tall one, the one Jumin knew she was going for, was placed on the top shelf. He watched as she lifted herself onto her toes, on pointe, something he’s seen time and time again during her performances. Even with the extra lift, she still could not reach it. He chuckled and walked towards her, removing his suit jacket. Jumin stood beside her, easily lifting an arm and grabbing the vase. Gesturing the suit jacket towards her to take, she stared up at her with a furrow in her brow. “Cheater.” she mumbled as she took the jacket from his extended hands and walked away to hang it up. Jumin rolled up the sleeves on his pinstripe shirt, busying himself preparing the flowers. 

When Vale returned, she let her small frame lean against the island counter where he worked. There was still a small smirk plastered on his face, spiking her curiosity. 

“How was your day at the office?” She asked, still clearly studying his face. “Did you find your model for the cat wine project?” 

He still continued to work as he answered her, cutting off the ends of the stems with a kitchen knife. “I believe I have. I have a very peculiar taste, but this model, she is promising.” 

Vale cocked her head to the side a bit, raising an eyebrow. “She? You mean it’s not Luciel?” 

Jumin’s smirk changed into a visible frown. He practically glared at her, but she threw her head back to let out a laugh. “That’s not funny. I want you to do it.” He said firmly.

Vale’s giggle subsided, just enough to hear the last part. Her eyes blankly stared at him. “...Eh? Me? Why me?” 

His hands brought the vase into the sink, turning on the faucet and letting the stream of water fill up the glass. Carefully he picked up the lilies and arranged them with ease. “You are the only one I’d allow for such an elegant product. I didn’t realize this until seeing your magazine spread today.”

She squinted her eyes at this, unsure how she should have felt because of the statement. Jumin stepped away from the counter, taking the excess stems, leaves, and wrappings to the trash bin. Vale picked up the vase and walked to the living room, setting them on the dark wood coffee table, where the copy of K! Entertainment laid open to her picture. She stared at it, pondering. He joined her, following her gaze to the open article. He sighed slightly, knowing exactly what she was thinking. He knew she was internally protesting under self-consciousness. He placed his hand on the small of her back as she stood silently between the table and the couch. 

“You are beautiful, Vale Kai. I wouldn’t have suggested it if I was not one hundred percent positive about this.” Her eyes moved to meet his, doubt still very visible beneath her emeralds. He knew that she would agree to the project for him, but he still needed to ensure her that she deserved it. 

They said nothing for a long while. Their eyes never broke apart from one another. This was a frequent situation for the two. Patience is something both of them were fairly good at, and they enjoyed testing one another, waiting for the other to move first. Though it was most oftenly Jumin to move first, this time, Vale lifted a hand to run her fingers against Jumin’s razor sharp jawline. Her doe-like eyes that were dressed in doubt changed into something more raw. Wonder, jumin decided. He let her caress his face, eyes still locked onto hers. It wasn’t until, very subtly, Vale let a canine tooth hook her bottom lip, that something ignited within Jumin. His mind very suddenly remembered the photo she sent to him. Becoming very aware of the situation they were in and the attire Vale had been wearing, he grabbed her arms just under her shoulders, pulling her in and planting a hot kiss on her lips. A stifled moan escaped her, sounding surprised, but more than anything, relieved. His hands pushed the fabric on her arms down, revealing her rounded shoulders and sharp collarbone. Her arms immediately came up to her chest, supporting the robe that dared to fall right off.

She broke away from the kiss. “J-Jumin? What are you doing?” 

He started moving closer, causing her to move back, just enough to feel the couch on her calves. Vale fell onto the cushions, glancing up to him with the most curious face. Jumin could feel his heart racing just looking at the blushing mess in front of him. He leaned down in front of her, coming face to face once again. Elizabeth 3rd, who had been perched on the couch, swiftly jumped off and made her way towards the side office that doubled as her own little cat room.

“I thought I told you to be wearing something a little different when I got home.” He whispered.

Vale turned her head away from him, embarrassed about the photo that she almost forgot she sent. She let a half smirk form on her lips, causing her to laugh a bit. “I thought you forgot about that one.” The rope that held her robe together dared to come undone, and Jumin could not stop his hands from running against it, tempting to strip it right from her body. 

“How could I forget something like that?” His breath was hot against her cheek. “The question is, do I punish you for being so naughty or reward you on your special day?” 

Vale moved back to get a better look at him, trying to make out if he was kidding about the first part of that statement, but as his hands worked to successfully pull the rope from her robe, revealing a good portion of the front of her body, she knew that he was indeed, not kidding in the slightest. His eyes comfortably scanned the entire length of her body, admiring every bit, from the gleam on her skin to the way her legs fidgeted against each other. He took her hands in his, bringing them to his face and kissing every knuckle. Vale intently watched as he worked to carefully tie the robe’s rope around her wrists, and pushed them up behind her head. She knew very well by now that they were to stay there.

The dark slate of Jumin’s eyes took in every inch of the sight in front of him. He would never get use to seeing her beautiful figure this way- controlled, exotic. Her blush was almost as red as his favorite wine, and he was more than ready to taste her; become drunk on her. 

He pushed some hair out of her face. “Comfortable?” She nodded and grinned at his constant effort to make sure she was okay.

Bending down, Jumin propped himself on his knees in front of her sitting figure. The robe that lazily draped over her lower half beckoned to open and Jumin obliged, sliding the rest of the fabric to side. His hands ran up and down her thighs, slowly moving her legs away from one another, spreading them apart. Her half lidded eyes practically begged him to proceed. 

He gazed up, meeting her eyes once again. “So what will it be, my love? Punishment or congratulations?”

Her wicked smirk was almost enough to shake every bone in Jumin Han’s body with the chill it gave him. 

“How about both, Sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please please please let me know what you think, I'm open to suggestions and/or commentary! Your opinion means so much to me. <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey friends! okay okay, I know it's been a hot minute since my last update, but bare with me. I'll have a bigger rant at the end of this chapter, where I apologize for the lack of....uh..... smutty continuation [the sexy times were implied.] I've decided to make this a 4 chapter fic instead of a 3 chapter fic, because I really wanted to focus on Vale this kind of fluffy chapter. Next chapter though...

Vale shuttered at the thought of the impending day. Jumin had arranged Kim to pick her up promptly at 7 o’clock. It never ceased to amaze her how quickly things seemed to run their course after Jumin had made a decision. The project was truly only waiting on his word. She had realized, two years after being with him, that the one thing that usually holds Jumin back, is almost always himself. He would never admit it to her, but he knew that the reason he had changed so much over their time together, was mostly because of her. She kept him determined and humble, and he made sure she felt validated, useful, beautiful. Anyone with eyes could see the positivity they shared with each other.

 

Driver Kim cleared his throat a little before he started to speak. It was informal, something he would never dare to do in front of his employer, but Vale was different. She and Kim had formed a certain friendship over the past few years, and she assured him that informalities were fair game between them. 

“Mr. Han seemed very excited while I drove him to the office this morning.” He said with a smile.

“Mr. Han, excited?” She graciously returned the gesture, stifling a laugh. The only time she had seen him excited, seemingly lose an inch of his cool, was when she offered to be the one in control for the night. She blushed at the thought of it.

“Well, if it has anything to do with you, Ms. Min, he becomes a different Jumin.” Kim slowed down to a stop at a red-lit intersection.

Vale’s smile softened a little, the glow on her face seeming to subside. She stared out of the shaded window, propping an elbow on the rest there. For as many times as Jumin asked her not to think the way she did, it always clouded over her like a fog. What made her so special? When would the day come when she could stop asking herself that awful question? Would that day ever even come?

“Please, I thought I told you to call me Vale.” Her tiny forced smile peeked from behind her cupping hand.

Driver Kim eased onto the gas, noticing the look on Vale’s face and offering her the silence he knew she was asking for.

Ten minutes later, Driver Kim opened the car door for Vale, who offered a sincere ‘thank-you.’ A man in a simple suit greeted her, gesturing her to the door he held opened to inside the building. They walked down a series of halls, turning corner after corner of white, minimalistic walls, until finally, a tiny woman came into view. Vale gasped in delight.

“Jaehee!” She called out, picking up her pace in her tiny kitten heels.

Jaehee whipped her head around quickly at the sound of Vale’s voice. Before she knew it, her body was pressed up against Vale’s in a loving hug, and she was quick to return the gesture, her clipboard buried in long chestnut hair.

“How have you been, Vale? Congratulations on your magazine spread.” Her smile was wide and toothy. 

Vale loved seeing this side of Jaehee. After being introduced to the RFA through her good friend Luna, she almost made it a mission of hers to bring Jaehee out of her shell. Things were better now. It made her happy to see Jaehee happy.

“I’ve been great. And thanks so much, it’s honestly so surreal. I never thought that I’d get to this point.” She took a lengthy breath. “I guess I have the university to thank for it all.”

Jaehee’s smile faded a little. “Well I think you can thank all your hard work a little as well.” She quickly checked her watch, and turned towards the end of the hall. “We should get started, Mr. Han wants these photos to marketing by the end of the day.” Vale quickly followed, wiping off some of the sweat forming in her palm on her pleated skirt.

She couldn’t quite understand it. Why was she so nervous? She has danced in front of thousands of people before, in nothing but a skin colored leotard. Professional photography was nothing she wasn’t used to either. The photoshoot for K! Entertainment had been one of the most invigorating moments she had ever experienced. What was so different?

Jaehee opened a large white double door, revealing inside an industrial looking room. Hanging lights and wires covered the ceiling and walls. A handful of people scattered themselves upon the space. In the center, a white backdrop was set, with miscellaneous props scattered about, and near it, two men spoke closely. Vale’s eyes immediately settled on Jumin. She could practically laugh with delight at how casual he looked, one arm bent to hold his carefully draped suit jacket, and the other lazily stuffed into his pants pocket, exposing just enough that his cufflink shone in the artificial light. She knew it wasn’t much, but two years ago, seeing him like this would practically be unheard of, and even only a couple months after they started dating, it would have taken so much effort for the man who has only known structure to appear the way he did then. Publically, it was unheard of. Privately, Vale pushed him past casual. She practically unravelled him. An intruding thought of the prior night entered her mind, and she quickly dismissed it with a blush.

The door shut with a rather loud sound behind her, adverting everyone’s eyes to her and Jaehee. Half of the strangers stared at her like she was a bright light, almost squinting towards her direction, and the other half looked as if they were speeding towards an animal who suddenly crossed the road, and truly, Vale played the part well, knowing that she probably looked like a deer-in-the-headlights, clutching her handbag and peacoat in her arms.

Jaehee turned slightly and reassured her friend. “Don’t worry, the team wasn’t aware that you would be modeling for us today.”

It was only expected. Jumin’s last minute decision and the hastiness to complete the project probably didn’t allow for many eyes and ears to be apart of. They did what they were told, when they were told to do it, and it worked. It had to for the money they were making. Vale had never really been apart of his business, only visiting his office when he would stay late and she had time after her classes. Those nights, he didn’t get much done. His employees rarely saw her, and only knew of her through what tabloids and interviews offered them. So it didn’t shock her that all eyes were on her, but she could feel her heartbeat in her throat.

It quickened still as she watched Jumin walk towards her, a gentle smirk on his face. ‘Ah, this is exactly why I’m nervous.’ She thought. These people weren’t interested in her. They were interested in seeing the intimidating Jumin Han in this situation. How would he act in front of those who called him ‘boss’? It only made her more nervous. For a moment, she debated on walking right out the door she had just stepped through, but Jumin was only arms length away. She wouldn’t. She wanted to make him proud, and failing to do so scared her.

Jumin steadily brought his hands to hers, taking her bag and coat away, collecting them all on the arm that still held his own jacket. He stepped in closer, and leaned down towards her face, placing a tiny kiss on her forehead, just above her right eyebrow. “Right on time.” He said in a hushed voice. “I suspect traffic wasn’t too bad?”

Vale blinked a couple of times, before slowly shaking her head. “No, thankfully.” She smiled, but the gesture had still caught her off guard. This wasn’t an event or a gala. This wasn’t a show they had to put on for an audience, where all she would receive was a hand gently touching the small of her gown-covered back for reassurance. This was his work. This was her doing him a favor, and he was grateful, determined to show it. Most public outings frightened Vale a bit, but the lingering heat near her temple was exactly what she had needed. 

“Good.” He smiled back at her. “We’ll need to get you to hair and makeup first. I’ll have Jaehee bring the attire I’ve chosen for you today.”

She wanted to ask more, but Jaehee was already beckoning her towards another door labeled “Greenroom.” She followed, but looked back at Jumin who stood watching her figure, still holding her belongings. 

The two older women doing her makeup worked with steady hands and placid smiles. Vale liked to think that maybe they were a little nervous too, with the way they would constantly shove compliments down her throat. “You have such beautiful, long hair!” “Your cheekbones are heaven-sent…” “I wish I had nice cuticles like you do, what is your secret, dear?” It all made her a little uneasy, but she was trained for these types of situations. Being around Jumin had that effect.

A gentle knock came from the door behind her, and Vale watched through the mirror as Jaehee let herself in, holding something long and covered in a clear plastic. As if right on cue, the women finished up, adding the final touch to Vale’s face. A deep red, as red as merlot, carefully smeared onto her lips. She couldn’t help but stare at her reflection. Stage makeup was one thing, but this was something entirely different. The smokey eyes, green looking back at her with an almost fluorescent glow, the shadows near her cheeks, sculpting her face, the intense color on her lips- Nothing she was used to.

Jaehee approached her. “That’s quite a look.” She laughed a little, knowing Vale was probably having a hard time recognizing herself. “When you get acquainted with the girl in the mirror, please change into this.” Vale took the dress into her arms and gave Jaehee a roll of her eyes.

“Jumin had this piece flown in from italy last night. It’s a little revealing for my tastes, but I’m sure you will look stunning in it.” Jaehee offered her a small wave and excused herself from the room. When did he have the time last night to make such an arrangement? Especially when they had been so… preoccupied. Vale often wondered if he was even human with the impossible things he accomplished. 

Using the cream colored couch in the room for support, she quickly peeled off her stockings and skirt, draping them against the arm. Carefully, she unclasped the line of buttons on her blouse, letting the garment fall to the floor. The air felt particularly chilly on her uncovered torso. Pulling the dress out of the plastic cover, she gasped. It was full length, and the most extravagant thing she had ever seen. The black fabric rejected any reflecting shine, matte in her tiny hands as she felt it. It was soft and flexible. Such a simple design, and yet, after looking closer, within the tiniest crevices of the weave, there was a certain sparkle. Vale held it up to the overhead light, but still kept the dress close to her face. She let out a gasp once again. “He didn’t…” She whispered. This beautiful black dress was covered in tiny, almost microscopic gems. And not just any gems, she knew when she saw diamonds. Another nifty party trick from her fiance.

Vale knew better than anyone that Jumin had particular tastes, but a diamond infused dress? How could someone so plain as herself possibly pull off something this exquisite? She let the thought linger as she pulled the fabric over her head, finding no zipper or clasp anywhere on the piece. She was surprised when it fit perfectly on her body, so much as it even leveled out the front of her body where her hip bones always peeked through tight clothing. The cool air in the room touched the skin of her leg, and she instinctively stuck her leg through the slit that ended just inches under her hip, letting a careless and still nervous laugh slip through her lips. She pushed her now wavy hair behind her, peeking at herself in the mirror. A sweetheart line decorated her chest, and she was happy that at least it was a dress close to a style that she enjoyed wearing. If only it hadn’t probably cost the same net-worth of Jumin’s entire car collection, or more. 

She threw on the black heels waiting for her, and carefully opened the door Jaehee had exited through moments ago. Trying not to pay attention to the eyes that followed her even more persistently than before, she made her way to Jumin and Jaehee, who had not noticed her coming out yet, as they spoke to the photographer. The photographer, who was a couple inches shorter than Jumin, perched himself onto his toes as he caught glimpse of Vale walking towards them. She stood behind Jumin’s tall figure, her nerves still caught in her throat.

The photographer gasped, halting the conversation they were engaged in. “Mr. Han was not kidding, what a perfect specimen you are, Ms. Min.” The comment had Jumin immediately turning around, and Vale could have sworn his jaw dropped to the floor, the white of his eyes growing larger. It was momentary, his hand coming up to straighten his tie as he diverted his eyes from her figure. His voice was a little hushed as he spoke, Vale knowing it meant he was showing restraint. “Assistant Kang, remind me to personally send Armani my deepest thanks for sending such a lovely dress on such short notice.” His face was obviously red in the artificial light. Jaehee quickly wrote it down on the clipboard she held in her hands.

“Shall we get started then?” The eager photographer turned to the backdrop, which now had only a simple black chair in the center. Vale silently gulped.

Jaehee was called away by a pair of people near the lighting equipment and Vale took a audible breath, getting ready to step onto the set. A powerful grip around her wrist stopped her, however, and she was gently pulled back against the front of Jumin. He let a low whisper linger by her ear. “You look incredibly delicious, my love.” She had to bite her tongue from letting out the whimper that pressed against her teeth. He released her, looking around the room to see if anyone had seen the tiny gesture, and returned to her gaze when he found no one. Vale would have kissed that smirk right off his face if the circumstances were a little less overt. She walked into the blinding fluorescent light, the hidden gems of her dress starting to reveal themselves.

“Ms. Min, you can sit-” 

“Vale.” She interrupted the photographer. “You may call me Vale.”

The photographer looked at her, then peeked back at Jumin, who didn’t dare to take his eyes off of her figure. He nodded. 

“Alright, Vale, go ahead and take seat in the chair.” She did what she was instructed to do. “Lean back, try to look comfortable.”

“Isn’t this supposed to be for a cat wine? Where’s the cat? Or the wine?” A team member from the side asked. 

“Everything is edited in with computers now. It’s pretty convenient.” Another answered. “Supposably, they had a seperate photoshoot with Mr. Han’s cat early this morning.” 

Vale laughed at the idle conversation happening off set. ‘Of course it’s Elizabeth…’ She thought. The light thought distracted her from the nervousness pulsing through her veins. Looking up, she caught Jumin’s eyes again, his wicked smirk still visible in the dimmed light. ‘His standards only get higher and higher I guess.’

“Eyes here, Vale.” She looked at the photographer.  
Flash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! So! I've been busy. That's a terrible excuse but, extremely true. Between full-time work, being a full-time student, and finding my inspiration elsewhere, it's been tough grinding this one out. I'm a senior in college studying English, so I do A LOT of writing. I'm working on a novel, writing poetry and prose, and taking a bunch of hard classes as I finish my time here at Uni. Any 'fic' writing I really did was in developing my Final Fantasy 15 OC, in which I wrote like...... 75+ chapters of angsty, tear-jerking, strained love between her and Noctis. Anyways [Jaehee voice], Something brought me back to these guys. I guess I missed my kids. There will be one more [much more exciting] chapter. Again, sorry for blue-balling you all with the last chapter, and sorry for the long wait! I'm not sure where I will go with them in the future, but I promise to post some more stuff when I can!


End file.
